


Roses

by UndeadDolly



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Love, Friendship/Love, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: "Your friend should stand up for you."





	Roses

He kneeled down, watering beautiful flowers

Since Hanahaki Disease plagued him, Hide began gardening. He planted mostly roses. It’s what kept regurgitating out of him.

During the night, Hide would cough viciously – rose petals, saliva, seeds, and blood dripping down his chin. He purposely kept the seeds – planting them.

After all, Hide thought they’re special seeds – seeds sprouted from love. He couldn't throw them away, then.

XOXO

He had a distinct relative.

The elderly man had no children. After falling ill, Hide’s estranged relative soon passed away. And so, Hide inherited his belongings - a generous amount of money, antique cars, expensive jewelry, and an old mansion.

The mansion became his home. It was absolutely beautiful, like something out of a fairytale. It had many rooms, but the greenhouse was his favorite. It was where he spent the majority of his time, just planting the bloody seeds.

“You sure love gardening,” Kaneki said, standing beside him. “I had no idea.”

“It’s a recent hobby of mine,” Hide shrugged, averting his eyes. “What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn’t you be with Touka?”

“I wanted to thank you. Without you, I’m not sure Touka would have survived. If you hadn’t let us stay and called for help, I think Touka would have died of blood loss.”

“You're welcome. Anyway, I should get back to my work. And, I believe you should return to Touka’s side.”

“I'll see you at dinner, then.”

XOXO

He sat at the dining table.

He was accompanied by Tsukiyama, Touka, Kaneki, and a friend from school. His friend was Alex, whom he had shared many classes with. The young man would always come over, whenever he needed someone to talk to or a study buddy.

He and Alex sat far away - eating their dinner, a home cooked meal of spaghetti. His maid was a wonderful cook - preparing him delicious dishes and desserts, to his liking. She made mostly broths, though. She was aware of his illness.

“What is this?!” Tsukiyama complained, as Hide looked up. “This coffee is awful!”

“Sorry,” Hide croaked, as Tsukiyama pushed aside his cup. “If you'd like, I can have Lacy make you another cup of coffee.”

“Yes, I'd appreciate that. It better not taste awful again, though.”

“I hope not.”

XOXO

He watched television.

He leaned back - a mug of tea in hand, as Alex flipped through the channels. He sipped occasionally - preoccupied by Alex, who soon gave up. He took the remote - turning the TV off, with a yawn.

His friend did the same, too. He sat up - stretching his arms, just before flinching in surprise. He heard Touka - furiously stomping downstairs, that terrified him. He backed away - watching the ghoul from afar, their interaction curt.

“These blankets are terrible,” Touka grumbled, as Hide tiredly sighed. “Don't you have any better ones?”

“This is an old house,” Hide grunted, as Touka crossed her arms. “But, I think there might be more blankets in the hallway closet. If not, I'll ask Lacy if we have some stored elsewhere.”

“Good.”

“Alright, then.”

XOXO

He was in bed.

His bedroom door opened, though. It was Alex - quietly tiptoeing inside, but he wondered why. It was so late - around midnight or so, when the cuckoo clock rings. 

His friend sat down, just before shaking him. He threw a pillow, which Alex caught. He laughed and rolled over - onto his back, his eyes staring at the ceiling. He didn’t notice a silhouette - outside his window, a curious observer.

“Can I ask you something, Hide?” Alex sighed, as Hide nodded. “Why do you let them disrespect you, especially in your great grandfather's house?”

“They're ghouls,” Hide scowled, as Alex frowned. “They could kill us, if they wanted to."

“Why doesn't your friend stand up for you, then?”

“He's a ghoul, one of them now. He doesn't care about me anymore. I'm probably just food to him.”

“So, why are you helping him and his friends?”

“I get sentimental sometimes.”

“I don't think you should help them. They don't deserve your kindness.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Let's not argue anymore. We should get some sleep. See you in the morning, Hide.”

“Get some rest, Alex.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
